Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft
by AnimeAngel
Summary: Review if ya want more! Don't flame me! Just beginning right now!
1. Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
Untitled  
  
It was a beautiful day and the G-boys and girls were going to go for a swim in the lake.   
"MAWELL! HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME INTO THE LAKE! INJUSTICE!!!" as now wet Wufei shouted as he chased Duo around the lake.  
"What else is new?" Sally sighed as she swam through the lake.  
Relena was walking in a nearby forest. She was exhausted. Suddenly, someone grabbed her and pick their hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn't. The last thing she saw was the lake with everyone in it before blacking out.  
"That was fun. We should be getting back now. Hey, where's Relena?" Quatre wondered.  
"Let's look for her. Relena! Relena! Are you there?" Cathy shouted.  
"Look a letter!" Hilde said.  
The letter said:  
Dear Gundam Pilots,  
If you ever wish to see Miss Relena Peacecraft ever again, come to the old Romefellor palace immediately. If you are not there by 12:00 midnight, Miss Relena will be dead.   
-The New Oz  
  
Then there was a message under the letter.  
  
Dear Everybody,  
It's me Relena. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just destroy these guys. They plan on starting another war. I must go now. They don't know I was writing this letter.  
  
-Relena Peacecraft  
  
"The New Oz!" Duo exclaimed.  
"We've got to save her," Heero said.  
The Gundam Pilots looked at him. Then they nodded in agreement and ran to where their Gundams were.  
"AH! PLEASE STOP IT!" Relena cried. The guards were beating her so badly she already blacked out 4 times during the beating.  
"We've got to make you look suitable for the occasion my dear," said one of the guards.  
"What occasion," Relena said.  
"The Gundam Pilots seeing you like this will make them even more eager to save you. Get you out of danger. They'll be falling into our trap."  
"No! They're not stupid! They know it's a trap!" Relena screamed.  
"Shut up!" another guard shouted and he beat her so badly that she fainted again.  
  



	2. Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft Part 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft

"Hello Miss Relena. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Relena looked up to see whom her captor was. Her captor was a man, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" Relena asked.

"I am Vincent. What do I want? I want you to and you're going to have to resign as Vice Foreign Minister and surrender the Sanq Kingdom to me," the man said.

"You've got to be kidding. You capture me, beat me, say you're going to kill the Gundam Pilots who are my friends, and start another war and you expect me to listen to you? You're an imbecile," Relena said.

"Guards, I think Miss Relena needs some more...persuasion. See if you could change her mind," Vincent said and he left. Then the guards starting beating Relena again.

"Help me...anyone. Help me please," she thought and then fainted.

Back at the Sanq Kingdom, everyone was frantically searching for Relena.

"Shit! Where could they have taken her?!" Wufei shouted.

"I think I found it," Heero said. 

Everyone gathered around him. 

"She's in a small city in Japan. There's hardly anyone in that town and so probably no one knows what was happening," Heero said.

"We have to go and rescue her," Quatre said.

"We have to have a plan first," Trowa said.

Half an hour later, the Gundam Pilots left for Japan. Silently, they were all praying that Relena was still alive. She had become a close friend. Plus if she died, a war might start.

"Hold on Relena," Heero thought. 

"Ouch! Please stop it!" Relena shouted.

"I don't think so," Vincent smiled wickedly. He was taking the pleasure of beating Relena himself. 

"Sir, the Gundam Pilots are approaching," a man told Vincent.

"Good, they're falling right into our trap," Vincent said. Then he turned to Relena.

"Have a nice nap," he said and then Relena saw darkness.

"Heero, is this it?" Duo asked, gesturing at a large building.

"Yep, Relena's inside there. Let's attack," Heero said.

Suddenly, mobile dolls appeared. 

"Okay. They'd better watch out because the god of death, Shinigami, is back!" Duo shouted.

_"We'll get those bastards who captured you Relena,"_ Heero thought. Then he started to attack.

"Sir, the Gundams have destroyed all our mobile dolls," a soldier said to Vincent.

"Doesn't matter. Come with me. We're going to meet the Gundam Pilots. Bring Relena Peacecraft with us," Vincent said.

The soldier looked at Vincent with a puzzled look but obeyed his orders and picked up Relena.

"Let's go in!" Duo shouted as he jumped out of his Gundam.

"Welcome Gundam Pilots."

The pilots looked up to see two men. One of the men was carrying Relena!

"Relena! Who are you and what do you want from Relena?" Quatre shouted.

"You're asking the same questions Relena asked. My name is Vincent. I want to take over the Sanq Kingdom and then the Earth Sphere and the colonies," he said.

"You're a monster!" Wufei said. 

"Thank you," Vincent said.

"Leave Relena alone!" Duo shouted.

"I wouldn't be worried about her right now. Guards!" Vincent shouted.

Suddenly, hundreds of soldiers appeared and the Gundam Pilots saw darkness. 


	3. Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never did, never will.  
  
Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft Chap 3  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Heero wondered as he got up. Then he remembered.  
"Relena," he said. He looked around him and saw the other 4 Gundam Pilots. He also saw an additional figure. He moved closer and saw it was...Relena!   
"Relena?" Heero said as he went closer to her.  
Relena slowly opened her eyes. "Heero?" she said.  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
"Like shit," Relena said. She looked around. "Are the others okay?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure," Heero said.  
"Oh. How do you feel?" Relena asked.  
"Like shit as well," Heero said.  
"Well, looks like you two woke up before us."  
Relena and Heero looked across from them. The other Gundam Pilots were waking up.  
"Miss Relena! Are you okay?" Quatre asked.  
"Yes. Are you all okay?" Relena asked, concerned.  
"We're okay," Duo said.  
"Nice to see you're all awake."  
They all looked up to see a guard there.   
"Miss Relena, General Vincent wants to see you," he said.  
"No way! You can't have her!" Duo said.  
All the Gundam Pilots went in front of Relena.  
The guard took out two guns.  
"Do it or else," he said.  
"It's okay. I'll go," Relena said. She got up and walked to the guard. She left and the guard closed the door with a loud SLAM.  
"I hope she'll be okay," Quatre said. The others nodded in agreement.  
***********************************************************************  
"Miss Relena, how are you enjoying your stay here?" Vincent asked.  
"Shut up Vincent. Go to hell," Relena said.  
"My, my, where'd this bad language come from," Vincent said.   
"Sir, should we start?" a soldier asked Vincent.  
"What are you going to do with me?" Relena asked.  
"You'll see," Vincent said and then all was dark for Relena.  
***********************************************************************  
"I hope Relena's okay," Trowa said softly. Suddenly, the door opened.  
"Put her in here," the guard said.  
The guards threw Relena into the cell. Then, they shut the door.  
"Relena?" Quatre said. She didn't respond. Quatre turned her over. The pilots gasped.  
She had been badly beaten up. Her clothes were red from blood. But that wasn't the strangest thing. It was her eyes.  
Her eyes seemed to be dull. They had no emotion or anything. She was a lost soul.  
"Relena? Are you in there?" Duo said. No response.  
"Relena, what did they do to you?" Heero thought.  
"We'll get those bastards who did this," Trowa said.  
Then, the five sat in silence, looking at their friend who was alive but dead,  



	4. Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft Part 4

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft Chapter 4

"Relena? Relena, wake up!" Duo shouted. Relena didn't say anything.

"Hello Gundam pilots," Vincent said as he entered the cell.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HER!" Quatre yelled.

"Yes I did," Vincent said.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE A WEAKLING!" Wufei shouted.

"DAMN YOU! F*CK YOU TO HELL!" Heero shouted and he and Duo charged at Vincent.

"Guards!" Vincent yelled and 19 guards came in with 2 guns each.

"Damn," Trowa said. They were outnumbered.

"You all just better shut and listen to my tale," Vincent said. Then he began. "You see, I am the son of a late Alliance officer. When I was young, my parents tried to make it so I would marry Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Sanq Kingdom. Then, the Sanq Kingdom was attacked and Princess Relena disappeared. Now, after 5 years, I've found her and I intend on keeping her," Vincent said.

"You are a sad man," Trowa said. "You want Relena to be your wife yet you beat her. That's a nice way of saying I love you. If you even love her," he said.

Vincent's eyes softened a little and then became cruel again. "I don't love her. I just want her for the money, power, and body."

"You are a cruel person! You don't care for her at all!" Duo said.

"And we won't let you ruin her life," Quatre added.

You just better shut up and keep out of this," Vincent said.

"Why did you capture us?" Wufei asked.

"To kill you. But I might just keep you alive for a while. Torture sounds good," Vincent said. Then he glanced at Relena.

"Sergeant, call for Elsa and have her have Miss Relena cleaned up," Vincent said. 

"Yes sir," the soldier said and he left. A few minutes later a woman appeared. She went and the guard went over to Relena and the guard carried her and Elsa followed.

"What's going to happen us?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know. Just…be quiet," Vincent said and then he left the cell.

"We have to bust out of here," Duo whispered.

"But how?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know but we have to. To save Relena," Wufei said.

Then the Gundam Pilots thought in silence.

***********************************************************************

"Is the operation over?" Vincent asked a doctor.

"Yes, Miss Relena is doing fine. Pretty soon her only purpose in life will be to obey you," the doctor said. _"But not to love you. No one can force someone to love someone,"_ he thought. He felt pity for the poor girl.

"Good," Vincent said. 

"Sir, Miss Relena is awake," a soldier said.

"Good," Vincent said and he went in.

"Hello Relena," he said.

Relena said softly, "My master Vincent."

Vincent smiled. "Take her to the Gundam pilots' cell. Let's see how they like the new Relena," he said.

***********************************************************************

**"I think I thought of something!" Duo said. Just then the cell door opened and in came Relena.**

"Relena! How are you?" Quatre said. Relena looked at him.

"Who are you?" she said.

Wufei looked shocked. "You're kidding right? Come one Relena, help us get out of here," he said.

"I don't know who you are. And I only listen to my master," Relena said.

"Who…Who's your master?" Trowa asked.

"General Vincent," Relena said.

"Relena, what did they do to you?" Heero whispered.

"I must go back to my master," Relena said and she opened the door.

"RELENA! WAIT!" Heero cried. Relena looked at him for a few seconds and then left.

"Relena," Heero said softly. The Gundam pilots knew they were in big trouble. They sat quietly, trying to find out what was wrong with Relena.


	5. Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Never did, never will.  
  
Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft  
  
"Relena," Heero said softly. He and the other pilots couldn't believe what happened to Relena.   
The cell door opened and in came Relena.  
"Relena, PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!" Duo shouted.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Relena said coldly. Vincent had ordered her to whip and beat these young men and that was what she was going to do.  
Heero saw what was behind Relena's back. A whip.  
"You're here to beat us, aren't you," he said softly. The other pilots looked at Relena, shocked.  
"Those are my orders and I will obey them," she said. Some guards came in and took the pilots and put them in chains on the wall.  
"Leave," Relena ordered to the guards. "I will do this myself," she said.  
The guards left. Relena looked at them. Then she raised her whip.  
CRACK! Heero closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came.  
"Did she whip one of the other pilots?" Heero wondered. He opened his eyes.  
He looked around. None of the pilots were hurt.   
"Relena?" he said. Relena looked at him. She smiled.  
"Yes, Heero?" she said.  
"Are you okay?" Quatre asked.  
Relena nodded. She said, "For a while I was under Vincent's control. Then, the medicine began wearing off. The doctor who made the medicine, Dr. Robertson, told me he did that purposely to fool Vincent. He was forced to work under him. He told me to escape when I can. So, here I am," Relena said.  
"Wow," Trowa said softly.   
"Now, let's undo these chains," Relena said and she took out a tool. Then she opened the chains.  
"Let's go," she said softly. "I want to go home."  
"But there are guards everywhere," Quatre said.  
"Here," Relena said and she handed them each 4 big guns.  
"The doctor gave them to me, just in case," Relena said.  
"All right, let's go," Duo said.   
"Hold on," Relena said. The pilots stared at her.  
"Vincent told me he wanted me to take you outside and make you eat worms. So, you guys have to pretend to be unconscious. Then, we can get out of here without a mess," she said.  
"Good idea. So basically, you want us to play dead," Duo said and he dropped to the ground. So did all the other pilots.  
Relena put chains on to them. "Be quiet," she said. Then she opened the door and dragged them outside.  
"What are you doing?" asked a guard.  
"Master Vincent wanted me to make the Gundam Pilots eat worms and dirt," Relena said coldly. Then she continued dragging them outside.  
When they got outside, Relena checked to make sure no one was watching.  
"It's clear, let's go!" Relena said. They sneaked to a car that was close by.  
"We have to go. Hurry!" Relena cried. And Heero drove as fast as he could out of there.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GUNDAM PILOTS ESCAPED AND RELENA IS MISSING! YOU IMBECILE! YOU...IDIOT!" Vincent screamed as one of the guards told him what happened.  
"She...disappeared. So did the pilots," the guard said nervously. He was afraid of this man. He knew that Vincent was capable of killing him in an instant.  
"SEND ALL OUR MEN AND FIND HER!!!!!!!!" Vincent screamed.  
"Yes sir," the guard said and walked quickly out of the room.  
"Relena, you WILL be mine, whether you like it or not," Vincent said.  
?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*??*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*??*?*?  
"We have to go back later and destroy that base," Heero said to the pilots.  
"Let me come with you," Relena said from the doorway. She walked in.  
"It's too dangerous," Trowa said.  
Relena shook her head. "Dr. Robertson knew what he was doing was dangerous and that didn't stop him. I want to go back and help him," she said.  
"Relena," Heero said but Relena wouldn't listen.  
"I'm going," Relena said.  
Heero knew she couldn't go. If she did, she would probably die.  
"I'm sorry Relena," he said as he raised a tranquilizer.  
"What?" Relena said. Then she said the tranquilizer. "Heero, NO! PLEASE!" she cried.  
Heero put the shot into Relena. Relena's eyes filled with tears and she slumped against the wall.  
"I'm sorry," Heero whispered. He looked at the pilots. All of them were sad to have to do this but they all knew it was the best thing to do.   
In a few minutes, the Gundams went to the base and Relena slept in on a mattress. She muttered only one word. "Heero."  



	6. Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft Part 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never did, never will.**

** **

**Author's Notes: Wow, I haven't worked on this story since…I don't know. I started writing this chapter a while ago but never finished. I hope you enjoy the fic! My writing skills have improved since the time I was writing this fic (I hope).**

** **

# Mission: Find Relena Peacecraft Chapter 6

** **

**"Sir," a soldier said to Vincent.**

** **

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? HAVEN'T YOU IDIOTS FOUND RELENA YET!" Vincent hollered.**

** **

**"No," the soldier said.**

** **

**"WHAT? YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SOLDIER!" Vincent hollered.**

** **

**"Sir…the Gundams have been spotted," the soldier said.**

** **

**"What!" Vincent snarled. He said to the soldier, "SEND OUT THE MOBILE DOLLS! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! IF ANYTHING, KILL THEM!" he ordered and then left the room.**

** **

**"Relena, you WILL be mine," Vincent said.**

** **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** **

**In a little trailer hidden in the woods, Relena was sleeping unnaturally.**

** **

**Suddenly, a blast hit a tree 3 feet away from the trailer. **

** **

**"SIR! THERE'S A TRAILER DOWN HERE!" a pilot in a mobile doll said. The mobile dolls were Vincent's.**

** **

**"LET'S SEE WHOSE INSIDE!" the pilot in another suit said. The pilot jumped out of his mobile suit. He opened the trailer door with one hand and a gun in the other.**

** **

**"Miss Relena is in here! We must take her back to General Vincent," the pilot said. He took Relena outside, placed her down, got in his suit, and picked her up.**

** **

**"Isn't that risky for her?" the pilot in the other suit said.**

** **

**"I don't care," the pilot said. Then, they blasted off.**

** **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** **

**"SHIT!" Wufei shouted.**

** **

**"What?" Trowa asked.**

** **

**"TWO MOBILE SUITS WENT TO THE AREA WHERE WE LEFT RELENA! AND I THINK THEY FOUND HER!" he shouted.**

** **

**"Damn it! Let's go!" Duo yelled and he went in the direction of the trailer. The others followed.**

**_ _**

**_"Relena, I hope you are still okay,"_**** Heero thought.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** **

**When the G-boys got to the trailer, Relena was gone. But waiting for them was Vincent.**

** **

**"Why are you doing this to Relena?" Quatre shouted.**

** **

**"I told you. Because I want to be ruler of the Sanq Kingdom and then the world!" Vincent said.**

** **

**"You bastard! Doing this to her," Duo said.**

** **

**Heero took out his gun. "Go to hell Vincent," he said.**

** **

**"I don't think so," Vincent said. He snapped his fingers and two of his soldiers came to him. One of them handed him Relena.**

** **

**"Relena!" Heero said.**

** **

**"If you kill me, Miss Relena is joining me to hell. It's your choice," Vincent said.**

** **

**Heero glared at him but dropped his gun.**

** **

**"Good boy," Vincent said. Then he turned to his guards and handed them Relena. "Capture…" He never got to finish his sentence. He fell to the ground, a puddle of blood forming near his body.**

** **

**"Never turn your back on your enemy," Heero said. He was holding another gun he had hidden.**

** **

**"Vincent!" one of the soldiers said. They turned to the G-boys. "The New Oz…is done with for now. But it will rise again," the soldier said. The two were killed.**

** **

**"Let's bring Relena back to the Sanq Kingdom," Trowa said.**

** **

**"Then, we'll kick some New Oz ass!" Duo said.******


End file.
